Murderess
by Diskyet
Summary: I haven't done anything wrong. Anything I have done was because of my job. This is a story of Akito's daughter, Tohru. She is his slave and will kill for his cause. When she meets,Yuki, the man of her dreams, will she kill him or will love prevail?
1. Happy Birthday Tohru

_I haven't done anything wrong. Everything I have done was because of my job. I an a professional killer. I have been trained to kill and to enjoy it. Everyone in my family does this job. My village calls us the avengers of some will call us the reapers. None of these things truly describe my job though. I do not kill for revenge or for pleasure. I kill because I am a slave and my master, Akito, commands me to kill._

_Akito is actually my father. Everyone fears my father including my mother, Kyoko, my brother, Kyo, and I. It is because of this fear that I do not lead a normal life. Though my mother fears him and wishes to be free of Akito I can not help but to feel that she is becoming just like him. She seems to have lose the guilt of killing and now enjoys it. I fear that my brother and I will meet the same fate. No matter how I try to resist, my path has already laid down before me._

_We don't enjoy being like this. Kyo and I would rather that we didn't kill people. Our father would kill us though, if we did not support his "cause." He believes that he is god and should smite all evil before his very own children are consumed with it. He doesn't seem to realize that there is evil within. I personally think that if god were to rid the world of evil then there would be no one left on earth. Not even himself. But what could I know after all I am only fifteen and therefore ten years his junior._

"Come on Tohru we can't be late!" Kyo called.

"I know, I know." My breaths were coming in very short spurts, hardly enough to answer let alone speed up.

Kyo stopped in front of me waiting. He was becoming very impatient. I could tell by the way he put his arms behind his head and shifted his wait from one foot to the other.Sometimes he could be such a flustered person. Then he looked at me and smiled the one smile that always made me feel that I could definately just be myself. He walked over to me. I was trying very hard not to trip on my skirt or stab myself with a knife again. You see my outfit was a black tank top with a black floor length skirt. The skirt was detachable and underneath was a pair of capris that had knife holsters on one leg and gun holsters on the other. That is why I had to be super careful. Kyo laughed as he lifted me up in the bridal position and carried me home.

"You shouldn't carry so many weapons at one time. Maybe then you would be able to keep up with me and make it home on time."

"Are we that late already?" I asked. I was so worried with the way he was speaking about being late.

"No we are not. But I rather not take any chances."

He looked at me and I felt a chill running down my spine.He was afraid that if we were to be late that I would get in trouble. Akito loved to pick on me the most even though Kyo would try to stop him. Dad loved picking on me because I was the only one in our family to be possesed. Akito liked to bring this out in me. He was usually successful by just yelling at me and punishing me. At least he would get a partial possesion. But if dad really wanted to see the demon he would take off the ring that Kyo had given me. That was the only thing that kept my trueself in. Or my true form as many would say. Kyo said that my true form is not that evil monster but the sweet caring part of me. I know that he was just trying to make me feel better. Dad said that the demon is my gift and that it trully shows what God's rage can do. I know that isn't true either. But what am I to do. I already am the way I am so tere is nothing I could do about it.

We finally arrived at our house right on time. Akito had not come home and mom was just finishing with cooking dinner. We walked in and washed ourselves. Then we set the table and sat down. Mom put all the food on the table as we waited for father. This was a tradition in our household. We were to be home before our father, help with the dinner, sit, and eat in complete silence and then he would tell us about the murders he had done that day. He finished all this off with giving a lesson from the good book that somehow justified what he had just done.

"U-hum." Mom cleared her throat. "What did I say about weapons at the table."

"Oops sorry mom I forgot." I got up from the table and put all my weapons in my room. Then I got changed into my black house dress.

"Thank you Tohru."

The door opened just then and Akito walked in. My father, I notice everytime I see him, does not look like any of us. He had short black hair and always wore a black, spandex jumpsuit. My mother had short dirty blond hair and wore a long black coat with a red butterfly on it. Kyo and I were not the same either. Kyo had orange hair and eyes. I had short brown hair with dark brown eyes that turned red. (Again that is because of the demon.) Pretty much none of us looked like we were actually related.

Dinner started okay and then ended in disaster. I was sittiing there eating and just thinking random thoughts about that day. That is when it happened. I reached for my glass and accidentally knocked over the water pitcher. I picked it up quickly and apologized. I must have apologized at least a hundred times but still my father had the look of surprise and anger on his face. I turned to Kyo for some help and I could tell that he was thinking of some ways to change the subject. Akito rose from the table slowly and beckoned for me to go into the living room. I ran in ahead of him so as not to make him any angrier than he was already.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes. Yes, sir, I just knocked over that pitcher."

"Yes and you ruined your mothers beautiful table. How could you be so stupid!! I know that my daughter is not an idiot!"

"Dad leave her alone." Kyo said.

By know my eyes were getting watery. I tried to suppress my tears that were sure to cause me more trouble. Then I guess Akito saw that I was about to cry and started beating me. He punched me in the face and in the stomach. When he was finally done I was reduced to nothing but a curled up ball on the floor.

"You little idiot. Maybe know you will learn to pay attention to things around you."

With that last sentence he turned to leave. Kyo came over and picked me up in his arms. He carried me to my room. He sat me on my bed and began to go over my entire body for any injuries that might have occured. I was still crying so he looked at my face, the one place that he hadn't yet checked. He looked into my eyes and jumped.

"What's wrong?" I said. It didn't sound like me though, or at least not completely like me.

"Your eyes are read again." Kyo stood up. "Your voice is also morphed."

Those were signs that I was being partly possessed. I hate that demon. Have I mentioned that already. "I am so-sorry." I blurted out as I started crying again.

"For what?"

"The demon scares you."

"Nothing you can do about that. Oh yeah I almost forgot."

Kyo left my room and went into his which was directly across the hall. When he returned he carried a large sheath. It had a beautiful sword in it. On the handle was a flower and the sun. It was so beautiful that I started crying again. He looked alarmed that I was crying.

"I c-can't bel-believe that you would get this for me."

"It's your fifteenth birthday why wouldn't I get you something nice?"

I had totally forgotten about it, since we never celebrate birthdays in this house. I gave Kyo a big hug. "Thank you so much Nii-san."

"You're welcome."

He layed me in bed and then tucked me in. He turned off the light and exited. Just before sleep consumed me, I heard him whisper.

"Happy Bithday Tohru."


	2. the accident

I got out of bed at five o' clock in the morning. I hadn't slept all night because of the demon. She kept me up all night with her ramblings. I call her Lucy, the girl version of Lucifer. I figured that that name would be most fitting for the stupid demon. To blow off some of the frustration that had come from not being able to sleep last night, I headed staight to the training grounds. I spent about an hour just practicing shooting with both hands. I had definately approved since the last time I had been out training.

Kyo finally came outside so that we could go to work. Our "centry post" was all the way on the other side of the city. The wall of the park was our post. People called it hell's gate because we sat there everyday. The only reason that we sat there was that it gave us the perfect view of the main city. As we walked to this wall I noticed a boy that I had never seen before. He was leaning against a pole in a busy market place but stuck out like a sore thumb with all the commoners. He had silver hair that fell into his face and was wearing a dress shirt with the tie partially undone. He was handsome I had to admit to that. I guess I was staring because I soon felt Kyo's eyes burning a hole into the back of my kneck. I turned my gaze away and and kept walking twords the wall.

Kyo helped me onto hell's gate when we arrived. He had decided to lean against hell's gate to stay alert. I was just staring off into space, zoning out like always when Kyo hit my leg. I jumped which made me almost fall off the wall. As if he had never touched me Kyo went back into his original stance. For a minute I wondered if he had actually touched me or had I imagined it.

"Nii-san, did you need something?'

"Look. The brat that we saw earlier is here."

Sure enough, as I raised my head a little the handsom boy from the market was walking,carefully twords us. I stared for a second until my brother began to beckon me down. Kyo was over protective when it came to me so naturally his first instinct was to protect me. I am so grateful to have a brother like mine. Kyo drew a grenade from his pocket. He wore a black t shirt and cargo pants. In the pockets he carried grenades. Even though his weapons weighed more than mine Kyo was faster and stronger than me.

"Do not worry I have come meaning no harm to you or your sister." The boy said as he krept closer. I finally got a peak at him from behind Kyo. When I had seen him before I swore he was a man, now I wasn't so sure. He had the facial features of a girl and violet eyes. Yet he still had a flat chest. My heart lept into my throat as Kyo tensed like a cat preying on a mouse. The boy raised his hand to show that he did not want to fight but this made Kyo madder.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!"

"Well aren't we the smart one." The boy replied sarcastically. " I told you that I did not come to fight so why are you raising your voice?"

Kyo yelled out in rage and went charging at the boy. (Did I mention that at times Kyo has anger management issues.) The boy did not look shocked or scared that Nii-san was charging at him ready to attack. He seemed quite unfazed actually. All he did was swing his foot through the air and Nii-san was lying on the ground bleeding. I heard screaming from every direction and some were yelling about the boy being the first to challenge the jr. reepers. I still heard some one screaming until I realized that I was the one screaming.

"Why did you do that?" I said calmly though I knew it was the demon speaking through me. I would never have spoken to him if Lucy had have stayed out of it.

The boy tried to say something but found that he was face to face with the barrel of a gun. My gun, though I do not remember when I had drawn it. He just stared at it like he knew I wouldn't pull it. He was wrong though. I aimed lower than his face and hit him somewhere in the chest area. He fell down into a crumpled heap. Blood was gushing from the wound and Lucy had dissapeared. I bent over him, practically freaking out, to see how bad it was. However due to the blood I could not see the injury very well. Kyo moaned and then got up.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, standing above me with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I d-d-don't know but I don't think that it matters now." I began to cry.

I really had not meant to shoot him. I didn't want to but Lucy made me. I was a nice person so why was I cursed. This whole thing seemed so blown out of proportion due to that supid Lucy. All of it was nothing but an accident.

As Kyo and I walked home for lunch I could not help but to look at my hands. To think that once again I would be washing off the blood of an innocent person. I looked back only once and saw that the ground was blood red. The same color as my eyes.


	3. spared

YUKI'S POV:

I woke up in my bed the next morning. The girl had luckily only hit me in the shoulder but the pain had spread through my whole body. I guessed that my cousin Hatori, the doctor for this town, had fixed me up. The bandage that I had on was wrapped around my chest and over my shoulder. Only his handiwork could do that and not disturb me. I sat up and felt a pain in my shoulder so intense that I thought I had been stabbed all over again.

"Oh so now you are finally up." My cousin Shigure said.

"What happened?"

"Well a certain boy named Yuki didn't listen to what his cousin said and got shot by one of those terrible jr. reepers. HA HA I told so. I told you so."

"You are so kind to make fun of my pain."

"Oh dear brother you are well. I was so frightened. I haven't eaten or slept for the last two days." Ayame said entering.

"Two days? I was only out for one."

"Yes well..." Ayame,my older brother, cleared his throat. "You are very lucky to be alive young boy. If it wasn't for my heroic act you would have died."

My dear loving,_ I'm gonna kill that snake in the grass,_ brother had some how known where I was and saved me. At this point, with Shigure and Ayame in the same room, I wish he hadn't. They were both pains and seem to colaborate together on everything I do in my life. I was the most responsible out of the two of them even though they were supposed to be my caretakers. My father was murdered by Akito for cheating on my mother. She was so upset by it that she gave me to my brother, told him to raise me and kicked us out of the house. My brother went to his best friend and cousin's house for help. That is why I am being raised by Shigure and Ayame. Seriously though I think that most of the time I am raising them. They are like little boys except way more annoying.

"Why was that girl's eyes glowing red?" I asked as the question suddenly popped into my head.

"You mean Tohru? Oh it's because she is possessed. She has a demon in her." Shigure answered.

"And you didn't tell me that before I went after them?"

"You never asked about them only about Akito." Shigure said giving me a mischievous smile.

I sat up from the bed and put on my shirt. Shigure and Ayame looked at me as though they were ready for me to fall on my face or pass out from the pain. I really didn't hurt that bad any more but they still had their camera out to perserve my embarrassment. Their smiles faded when I got up, put my shirt on and walked out the door. I had to go to my garden. It was the only thing that could calm my nerves. It wasn't the fact that I had got shot it was more the fact that she hadn't killed me, that my nerves were so frayed. It was weird and confusing. Granted I am not angry at them for killing my father he was mean to me anyway but I just wanted to know why? Why did they kill him or anyone for that matter? I just had to see, what did Shigure say her name was, Tohru. I wanted to ask her about everything that had happened today and in the past. But most importantly why had she spared me?

--

Sorry that it is such a short chapter but I was forced off the computer. Parents. JK I don't mind. I was on for a while. Please R and R.

P.S I know that Akito is a girl I just like her as a male better.

P.S.S I switch pov's alot too


	4. secret meeting

TOHRU'S POV**:**

I wanted to find the boy that I had seen in the town today. Kyo had said that I had shot him under possession of Lucy so now I really wanted to see him. Akito would never allow me to go though. I don't mind because mom needed my help with a few things. Kyo suggested that if I really wanted to see him that I should just sneak out later. I was almost ready to go along with him but that would be disrespecting my parents. Plus anyway dad would get mad and I don't like it when he is mad. I was thinking about the boy the whole time that I had been helping mom out around the house. It was very hard to concentrate and I kept zoning out. Mom thought that I was sick. I went to bed even though I knew I would never be able to sleep. Lucy would keep me awake all night. The thoughts of the boy only made things worse, way worse. Why couldn't I just get him out of my head? From the moment I saw him, he was all I could think about. So now it was night and I was supposed to be drifting off to lullaby bay but as I tossed and turned to get comfortable I found that my boat was sinking and that I was stuck on the land of reality.

4**:**00 A**.**M**.** THE NEXT DAY**:**

I had gotten up way before Kyo. I went out to train as pure usual. For not liking this job I sure was devoted to it. I think that it is only because I want to be strong like my older brother, Kyo. I was training extremely hard today because I was going to skip out on work. I was going to go find the boy from yesterday. I would have to leave soon though because it could take me hours to find him and I might get lost along the way. I also had cooked him some food to try and make up for shooting him yesterday. I was so upset about that that I had started crying last night just thinking about it. I had of course not slept last night. I have never had a decent nights sleep since I had been born because of Lucy. She was never a day person and seemed to rule the night so sharing a body was a bit difficult. I would be up during the day and when I went to go to bed I could never sleep for to long because she was awake. Except last night, I didn't sleep because I all I could think about was the boy.

Kyo came out maybe a half hour later. We began going to the wall when I told him what I was going to do. He looked at me as though I had just come from a different planet. He was shocked that I was doing something that was against the rules. I was the good girl the one that never did anything wrong.(Okay wrong compared to Akito's standards.) Now here I was preparing to go find the boy that I had shot. On top of that I wasn't even in my uniform. I was in a navy blue skirt and white T with pink bows in my auburn hair. What was even weirder was the fact that I had a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach. This had never happened before. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Kyo-san was talking to me.

"**...**I mean honestly Tohru how do you expect to find him? It will be hard and you might get lost. On top of that what if you don't make it for dinner. I can't cover for you on that."

"I know all that Nii-san. Trust me I have thought about all that." I said biting my lip with frustration.

"I realize that you have thought about it already, it would be stupid for you not to have. I am just worried about you that is all."

"NO! No no no! Please don't worry about me. I don't want you to go through all that trouble just for me."

"Tohru you are my sister of course I am going to worry about you."

He grabbed me and gave me a nookie. I smiled at him to reassure him that I would be all right. We went our seperate ways. Him to hells gate and me on the path to the main houses. I figured that I would start there and then work on to the next town. Hopefully I would not have to go to that far away from home. Luckily all the people did not realize who I was. They new my father but not me. I did get some answers from them. I found out that the boy lived in this big estate on the outskirts of town. I rushed there as fast as I could. I had already lost most of the afternoon coming this far and so decided to hurry that way we could spend some time together. Or at least give me a chance to give him a decent apology.Finally I reached the estate. It was huge or at least bigger than my house. Even with the training grounds.

_/Knock-knock-knock/_

"I'm coming." Came a sing song voice from inside the grounds.

When the gates opened a lovely man stood before me. He had long flowing silver hair. He was wearing a beautiful violet robe. His smile was very warm which made me feel very welcome.

"May I ask, dear, what did you come here for?"

"Oooh, um yes." I stammered out. His formality made me a bit nervous. "I was looking for a boy."

"Oh wonderful just another romantic fantasy about to come true." He squealed with delight.

"No! I mean I was looking for the boy that got shot the other day in the city."

"Oh I remember you!" Suddenly his tone changed from happy-go-lucky to a very menacing rage in two seconds. "You are the girl that shot my darling brother. Why are you here? Come to finish him off?"

"Bro-bro-brother?"

"Yes my darling younger brother. The only family I have left. I raised him since he was little." He was so passionate when saying this that I became even more upset.

My eyes teared up as I spoke. "I didn't want to hurt him sir. I couldn't control it. I am s-s-so sorry!"

"Now now it is all right." Another man said. "It is all right Tohru. Yuki's sleeping but you can go see him."

"Shigure, you are going to let her see him?" The silver haired man whined.

"Yes Ayame I am." The man named Shigure said. "You may go now Tohru."

I was a little shocked that he knew my name. But even more shocked that he knew who I was and was still inviting me in. I was shown to the boy's room whom I guess was called Yuki. I knocked softly until I heard a mumbled come in. I walked in very quietly and set the food that I had brought down. I walked over to his bed but he was still asleep. I had no clue what to do so I just sat down. After a few minutes he began to stir. He rubbed his eyes and the sat up to stretch. He had no shirt on and I squealed.

"AAIIEEEEEHHH!"

"What the heck are you doing here?" He asked a bit groggily.

"AAAHHH."

Yuki got the idea and put on a shirt. "Now again why are you in my room."

"A man showed me in here."

"Which one?"

"The black haired one." I stated quietly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Yuki said. He looked at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks burn as a blush came up to them.

"Oh please don't say that. He was a very nice person."

"Yes I'm sure that he was especially to a nice girl like you." Yuki said snidely. "What is that smell?"

"Oh... I brought you something to eat. I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday."

"That is a weird thing for you to say. I thought that you were a professional killer?"

"I am but...um... there was no reason for me to shoot you. It was all Lucy's fault." I covered my mouth at what I had just said.

"Who is Lucy?" Yuki tilted his head a bit as he asked the question.

"Um...that is what I named the demon that possesses me." I blurted out.

"Oh yes I remember Shigure mentioning that part to me but I had no clue that you had a name for it."

He started to laugh, I couldn't tell if it was at me or not. It did make me feel warm inside though. I smiled with him. He stopped soon after that and fixed his shirt. It was almost like he had never been laughing at all. It confused me to think that that much joy, the joy of laughing, could be stopped so abruptly and hidden. He certainly surprised me. He was not as brave or as strong as I thought he was when he confronted me and Kyo. He seemed sad, alone and just, not at all like a regular boy should act. He turned away from me and went back to sitting on his bed. He rubbed his shoulder for a little while which reminded me why I had come. I don't remember when I started to cry but the only reason I knew that I was was because Yuki looked at me as if he was looking into my soul. He stared almost worriedly at me.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something Tohru-san?"

"No no no no. Don't think that you did something to me, that you made me cry." I wiped my face quickly. "I was just upset that I had shot you and that it is bothering you."

"It really isn't as big a deal as you think. It only bothers me a Little bit I hardly remember that I was shot yesterday so don't worry."

"Why were you laughing?"

"Well that is an interesting way to change a subject." He sounded a little shocked as if he had forgotten that he had laughed. "I was laughing at the fact that you blurted out your answer and then acted like you hadn't meant to tell me. Funny now that I think about it that was the first time I have laughed in a while."

I jumped out of my chair at this and with a fist in the air replied to what he had said. "I made you laugh!!" Then more solemnly I asked why he didn't laugh all the time or even sometimes.

"Just the way I am I guess."

His face seemed to fall with his mood. He seemed even more sad than he did before. So I hugged him. He looked down at me with very wide eyes. I must admit that I was a bit shocked that I had done that. Then again I had been doing shocking things all day long. I let go of him quickly and we both stared at each other. Yuki walked closer to me and I got scared. I turned my head a way from him and that's when I saw what time it was. The blazing red numbers on the face from his alarm clock read that it was half an hour until I was supposed to come home for dinner. Without a word to Yuki I ran out of his room, down the hall and out of the house. I hope I make it. I hope I make it. Was all that ran through my head.

--

Sorry that it took so long to add a new chapter. My summer assignments for my A.P. classes are taking up my summer time. But I don't mind. Plz RandR. I will add more later so look for me.


	5. small revenge

KYO'S POV:

_Where is she?_I was getting a bit scared that Tohru would not come in time. I had been waiting for her for half an hour at hell's gate. Then I started walking back to the house. I asked several people if they had seen my sister but all they did was hide from me. I walked very slowly to our home so that if she did come I would not miss her. Just when I gave up hope I saw her. She came running up out of breath and looking as if she was about to pass out. Tohru stopped and then collapsed on the ground in front of me. She sat on the ground for a minute with a hand to her chest. She looked as if she was in terrible pain so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"So did you get to see the boy or did you get lost?"

"I-I s-s-saw him. It w-w-was alright." Tohru said trying to catch her breath.

"Good I am glad. Did you like him?"

"Yes but he seemed..."

At that sentence she trailed off because there at the door was our father. He stared at us with a look of utmost loathing in his eyes. We were late today and I knew who was going to pay for it, Tohru. I put her down and was about to give him a good excuse that I had prepared when a very loud sound issued from a hand that had connected to a face. For a second I thought it was me that Akito had slapped and that my senses were not working in time. When I looked over I saw that it was not me that he had slapped that it was Tohru. Her face was already beginning to swell. Tohru looked at Akito as if to say I am going to kill you. It was at times like this that her voice would morph into a different, colder sound, the sound of Lucy.

"You will never hit me like that again." Her voice came out in icicles.

"Tohru calm down." I warned. I was scared for her and of her when she was like this. She was unstoppable.

"And what are you going to do about it you little whore. I heard that you went to find the boy that you shot yesterday."

"Who gives a shit old man." That was Lucy but Tohru was the one that got smacked.

Akito grabbed her before I got a chance to look her over. He was evil enough to grab her by the hair and drag her into the house and into her bedroom upstairs. She didn't scream or cry but I knew that she was just taking all that emotion that she felt was being turned inward. It always happened this way, as soon as Akito was done with Tohru she would put a big smile on through the bruises and cuts. I tried to run and save her but mom held me back. I would have fought her but I didn't want to harm my mother. She already got beaten by Akito and I swore I would never ever hit a woman. All of sudden I heard a ear piercing scream. I ran to Tohru's room to see if Akito had finally done the task of killing my little sister. What I actually saw made me want to jump for joy.

"Thank you for the sword nii-san."

Tohru had stabbed Akito but unfortunately had not killed him. That was how she was though. She was the type that could not really kill for personal gain. It did not suit her. Even on our own missions I was the one that did most of the killing. Akito lay on the floor with his hand on his shoulder trying to keep the blood in. I laughed and at that point Tohru passed out from the exhaustion that was caused by the partial possession by Lucy.

--

Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I finnally got calmed down in school so here it is.


	6. Meetings

Tohru's P.O.V.

"Kyo where are you?" I asked roaming around the house.

"Shh Akito is still here trying to sleep off that wound that Lucy gave him. Mom already left to go to her post."

"Oh, well, have you had breakfast yet?" I always asked this even though I knew that Kyo most likely had not.

If I am not up by the time everyone else is up no one gets breakfast. Mom is not the best cook in the family, she usually can only cook dinner by the time that we all come back from our posts if I leave all the ingredients out together. I started to get out all the ingredients for breakfast and dinner. Kyo sat at the isle in the kitchen and stared off into space. I was humming a bit of a tune I remembered though I don't know where I heard it from when I heard a voice in the hallway. It chilled me to the bone but still I kept on working. Kyo had instantly took a defensive position between me and Akito.

"Look brat I am not trying to get to the B# you call a sister. I just want my damn breakfast and for you two to go to your posts and work."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way." Kyo's voice wavered from anger.

"Here you go Akito. I have your breakfast." I handed him the breakfast so that neither of them would have a chance to get into a major fight.

When I handed him the breakfast he grabbed my arm, he twisted it until I let out a scream and my eyes burned as they turned red. He wanted to torture me into a partial possession, I knew it from the way he looked at me. Kyo was trying to pry Akito off of me but he was failing. I could feel Lucy pushing at the front of my mind to get free. I decided to let her out before Akito broke my arm, she twisted his arm until he broke the grasp on mine. Kyo shrunk back a little when he realized that it wasn't all me that was there. It was weird to be able to see what was happening and what I was doing without actually controlling it. Lucy grabbed Kyo and we left to go to our post, our one escape. When we finally reached Hell's gates, there was someone already there waiting for us. The boy that I had visited the day before us was there. It was weird to see him there and even more weird when he and Kyo met. I believe that I had mentioned previously that Kyo is very over protective. He stood in front of me so that Yuki could not talk to me or look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked rather angrily.

"Well after what happened yesterday in my bedroom there is no real turning back so I thought that I would meet my future brother in-law formally."

At that Kyo spun around and faced me with smoke coming out his ears, his face was also extremely red. I knew he was mad but knew not for what reason he was so angry. Yuki was smirking which made Kyo even more mad. I was at a total lost at why Kyo was angry at me. I had told him about the conversation and what exactly happened in the bedroom of Yuki down to the very last detail.

"Tohru what didn't you tell me about yesterday?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"I told you everything. Why are you so mad?"

Yuki was smirking at the scene and the stupidity of Kyo because even though he and I were very close he still did not trust that I had told him everything that had went on. Kyo turned around and realized how highly confused I was. When he saw Yuki's smirking face he blew up. Kyo cussed him out for what seemed hours to me. Yuki became very wide eyed when Kyo attacked him. I ran over to stop the two from bickering so much. (It scared me to think that my brother was getting so mad at the boy I even remotely liked.) I started blushing as I stuck up for Yuki but felt bad at the hurt look that Kyo gave me.

"Kyo please, I am not protecting Yuki over you, really I am not but whatever he said to you that has got you flustered was obviously meant as a joke. So both of you please stop bickering."

The thought of being caught between the two of them was very upsetting and it made me begin to cry. Kyo grabbed me and gave me a hug. He was comforting me the way he always did when I was upset but for some reason I was embarrassed this time. To seem so strong and yet actually be so weak was somehow embarrassing to me and whats more it embarrassed me that I was showing this weakness in front of Yuki. I had never felt this way before and was very confused about why I was feeling this way. So I put on my happy face, broke away from Kyo and jumped on the wall to sit. Kyo did the same and sat next to me. Yuki seemed a little unsure of what to do and so just stood looking up at us.

"You can sit up here Yuki, if you want to." I told him.

"Oh but is it all right with the baka neko."

"I AM NOT A STUPID CAT!!"

"Please do not make fun of my dear brother that way."

"Okay sorry."

Yuki jumped on the wall and sat next to me. I was sure that I was deep red by the way my face burned. Kyo was glaring at Yuki, almost like a dare to do something or say something to me. The tension was bad enough that I could cut it with a knife and serve it on a plate. (Mmmm...that is what I could do when I get home bake a cake. That would be delicious.) I began to space out, when I saw him. Akito was just down the road walking towards us with his head down. I was terrified that he might have seen Yuki. In all the worrying I fell backwards off the wall. Both Kyo and Yuki came to my aid.

"No no no please do not worry about me. Worry about yourselves."

"What do you mean worry about ourselves?" Yuki asked me.

"Akito is coming and if he sees you here he might kill you." I began to cry again.

"Shhh it's alright I'll leave so that you won't have to worry. Everything will all be alright."

Yuki cradled me like a baby and then passed me off to Kyo. He ran away from us and through the shops until I could no longer see him. I heard the sound of screaming and figured that someone had caught sight of Akito. Kyo and I jumped over the wall to meet him. I stood straight up and at the ready so that he would not get mad at me for being lazy and unprepared.

"What were you two doing just now? Why were you behind the wall?"

"Tohru fell off by accident but she corrected herself."

"Ok good I thought that I saw someone else on the wall besides you two."

"There was no one else on the wall, sir." Kyo said standing up for me.

It didn't work I still got in trouble. Akito reared back and slapped me in the face. I knew that he was trying to pay me back for what happened yesterday. I fell to the ground as I started to see stars. I could see Akito's arm going back and so I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. I felt wind blow past me on my left. Then I heard someone fall to the ground and felt a tug on my arm. When I opened my eyes, Kyo was pulling on my arm to get me to stand up. Yuki was fighting Akito. I was so worried and in pain that I had to bite my lip to stop from crying. Lucy help me, please.

"Come on Tohru Yuki said that we could go to his place and hide there."

"But w-w-what ab-bout Yuki. He's gonna g-g-get killed."

"I have the feeling that he won't. Plus I'm gonna come back to help him once you are safe."

"Okay."

Kyo was mumbling about some idiot thimking that he was all that. We ran from that place as quick as possible. Yuki was still putting up a good fight with Akito. While we ran I heard a girl laughing in my head.

--

Sorry for taking sooo long but here is another chapter. I have been busy, as many have, with school.


	7. problem solved

Yuki was very badly beaten when he came back to his house. I told his brother and Shigure about the fight that he had gotten into when Kyo and I had arrived. So by the time that Yuki had returned they already had their cousin, Hatori, a doctor, waiting to fix him up. When he came in I screamed, he had a lot of blood covering him and he could barely stand up. Kyo, surprisingly, helped him down the hall to his room where Hatori fixed him up. Kyo and I were rushed out of the room, against Yuki's protests. I broke down right in his doorway when Yuki's shirt was cut away and I saw the wound. The long red slash was a painful sight to see, plus the fact that I knew it was my fault did not help any.

"Tohru....don't cry for me. I'm fine." Yuki said right before he passed out into unconsciousness.

"Oh god _//sob -sob// _Kyo what have I done."

"You didn't do anything. He did it to himself. He didn't have to save you or help you in anyway but he did. He knew what he was getting into when he joined the fight so don't worry. Plus anyway he has a doctor here to take care of him right away so I'm sure he'll be fine. Just fine."

To me Kyo sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me that Yuki would be okay. I straightened up at what Kyo said though. He was right after all, I had to give the credit to Yuki for what he had gotten himself into. I sighed, then went to sit down with Ayame and Shigure to wait for the results. I had a few questions for them but was afraid that this was definitely the wrong time to be saying anything. Kyo, however, has never been known as the best person to know when not to say or do things. He just started to interrogate them. Funnily enough though, he asked almost the same exact questions that I longed to ask.

"Why are you letting us in your house and helping us when we are who we are?"

"Well your sister is such a little hotty that I thought I might get some perks from helping."

"I am good at cooking and cleaning if you want me to do that."

"Shut up Tohru! I knew what he meant." Kyo said vehemently.

"Kyo what ever are you insinuating about me? I am nothing if not a very noble regal man."

"You are a perv and if you even lay a hand on my sister you will no longer have that hand." Kyo warned.

"The answer to your question sweet Kyon-kichi," Ayame started. "We don't care what you are because you haven't really done anything to us. Plus anyway my darling brother has a romantic fantasy that must be lived out."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!!!! IF HE'S NOT DEAD ALREADY I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!"

"Please don't he has helped us so much and I don't want him to die." I begged.

Kyo calmed down almost automatically, lucky for me and for Yuki. We all sat around with not much to say or do for about five minutes when Hatori came out. I was so worried that I didn't here any thing he said until he said the words "he'll be alright." Then I was able to relax a little. Hatori walked over to me and helped me off the chair and led me down the hallway. He was talking but so quietly that I had no clue what he was saying. I just followed. We entered softly so as not to disturb Yuki. It didn't work though because he heard us and automatically sat up. (Well with a little trouble but you get the idea.) The door closed behind me and once again I was left alone with Yuki in his room.

"Did y-y-you want something Yuki-kun?"

"No in particular, just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

He stared at me then as if I was the one who had started talking to him and he was awaiting my response. I just waited patiently for him to think of what he wanted to say or remember what he was about to say. He just kept staring at me which made me wonder was this brainlessness a result of the fight. Then I started to worry about what else was wrong with him. I ran my eyes from his head to his torso and arms to catalogue all of his injuries. I knew that they were all because of me, because he felt he had to protect me. I started to cry, to bawl like a baby or a person who just lost their true love. I cried into my hands, silently so maybe, just maybe he wouldn't notice. I jumped when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhh. Why are you crying?"

"Y-Y-You're hurt and it's all my fault."

I looked up at him to see his mouth quirk up for a second and then go back into his solemn expression of loneliness. I stared at him as he ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back to calm me. I sighed and looked back down at his chest. His bandages were wet from my tears. I guess I moved out of nervousness because he let go of me with a hurt expression. I waved my hands up and down, trying to explain to him that he hadn't done anything. He finally understood that I was just sorry that I had wet his bandages. He stepped back towards me and then hugged me. I looked up at him trying to find an explanation in his eyes for why he told Hatori to bring me to him instead of his family, or why he was hugging me and holding me like he had been. Then he did something totally unexpected. He grabbed my by the neck and tilted my head so that it was diagonal to his. Yuke leaned down slowly and captured my lips. I opened my mouth to say something to him but all I got out was a sigh before his tongue entered my mouth. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of his tongue wiggling in my mouth.

It felt good to be held by him and have his tongue in my mouth. In fact I got this weird tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before. He pressed more against me so as to close what ever gap there was between us. He broke the kiss and started gasping for air. I was doing the same thing and trying to get rid of the clouds that were fogging my vision. They wouldn't go away and I fell to my knees still gasping when we heard a soft giggling outside the door. Yuki tore open the door to see who was invading our, his, privacy.

"Oh hello my dear brother. I couldn't help hearing that there was someone crying in here. Kyon-kichi..."

"I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"

Ayame waved his hand to dismiss Kyo. "Was getting flustered so to save the life of my _only_brother and save the day I came to check on you. I also couldn't help but to see that you were living out your romantic fantasy with the darling Tohru. I will let you get on with it and leave you in peace."

Yuki hit Ayame on the top of the head. I jumped up to see what damage Yuki did to him. Just as I got up on my feet Yuki slammed the door shut. I screamed as a picture on the wall fell but Yuki grabbed me and continued to kiss me until I could no longer breath. We broke again but this time instead of being my normal happy self or having nice feelings I was crying again.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that you didn't protest before so I could probably do it again."

"No it's not that. //sharp intake of breath// "I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I don't want Akito to kill you."

"Then we'll just have to end his reign of terror."

"B-b-but..."

"But what Tohru? Don't you want him to stop hurting you and your family? Don't you want to have a normal life?"

"Well yes but I could never kill my father, whom my mother loves deeply, I just can't."

"Don't worry about you doing it, I'll take care of everything. You stay here tonight and we will solve everything in the morning."

"Okay." I said half hearted. I mean how could he beat Akito when Kyo and I have been trying for years to do it.

I left the room after that to go tell Kyo. When I shut the door I thought I heard Yuki declare that he loved me but took it as just a figment of my imagination.


	8. the plan is made

Yuki's P.O.V:

Naturally Tohru's brother did not like the idea of having to spend the night at my place but then again I can't blame him for feeling that way. I mean he is trying to protect his sister. With Shigure around she really isn't safe, I suggested that she stay in my room but Kyo didn't trust me either. He also didn't want to stay in the same room with my brother (also can't blame him for that one) so they both stayed up on the roof of our house. I offered them to sleep in the spare bedroom that we have but Kyo said that he and _his _sister would be perfectly fine on the roof. According to Tohru their both like a cat that way because they love to sleep in high places outside. I don't understand it but whatever.

So they stayed the night and now we are in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan. Surprisingly though, both Kyo and Tohru were up when the rest of us got up. Tohru had already made a huge western breakfast of eggs, pancakes, sausages and other glorious treats. Kyo came in the room drying himself off with a towel and just started digging in. I thought that was incredibly rude but then I never have given him credit for being polite so why start now. Then out of nowhere I heard two very loud giggly voices coming into the room. They did the same thing that Kyo did and just started shoveling food into their big mouths. I couldn't believe them.

"I can't believe you people."

"Oh good morning Yuki, I didn't see you there. Do you see what our precious flower has made for us today?"

"Yes Shigure and I also see how you are all acting like a bunch of pigs."

"What do you mean you damn prick?" Kyo shouted with his mouth full of food.

"I mean she made such a nice meal for all of us and no one waited for her to sit down and eat or even said thank you for the meal."

"Oh my darling brother you are absolutely right. We are a monsterly bunch, Lady Tohru please accept this apology for not getting on my knees to thank you for the wonderful meal."

"No no Ayame you don't have do that. And Yuki I already ate. So really don't be concerned or worried about me. Just relax and eat breakfast. Oh by the way I want to thank you all again for your kind hospitality."

I was shocked, she didn't even care if people thanked her for her work. Was she used to this disrespectful behavior at home? The poor girl. When I looked at her she was blushing a deep red. I just didn't get it. I sat down and slowly began to eat, cautious of what I was doing so I myself did not look or seem like one of the pigs that were sitting next to me. All of a sudden I saw something move swiftly past me. I looked around only to find that Tohru was missing and that Kyo was giving me a death glare.

"What was that all about? Where's Tohru?"

"The poor flower wilted a little and went running from the room."

"Maybe I should go see what's wrong with her." I suggested.

"No Yuki and Kyo you boys stay here and I'll go take care of it. After all I am very good with women."

"You better not lay a single hand on her or I swear I will kill you." Kyo and I said together.

"I wouldn't dare touch her."

Shigure P.O.V

I knocked on the spare bedroom's door. There was a small squeak, some scampering and then Tohru opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, I could tell that she had been crying for a while. She looked up at me with sparkling, beautiful, brown eyes. I could have run my fingers through her auburn hair and possess her into a kiss at that point but I had promised Yuki that I wouldn't do anything of the sort. Tohru turned away from me quickly for some reason. I could see her shoulders shaking as her whole body was racked by sobs.

"Little flower what ever is the matter?"

"He doesn't like it. I cooked the food, mostly for him and he just doesn't like it. I am not making him happy. I thought that maybe just maybe he would smile or be happier but it didn't work. He only got mad." With that Tohru broke into hysterics again.

"He didn't hate what you made him. He just didn't like the way we reacted to what you made. He was happy, he showed it in the way he was concerned for you. He wanted us to apologize to you."

"But I don't want him to be concerned for me, I want him to relax."

"Yuki relaxed, now that's funny. Since he was born he has always been very disciplined and strict. He has also always been a very solemn boy and does not like when others show disrespect for others, especially women. He also eats very slowly when he is unsure of something."

"You mean that he liked it!"

"Yes, he was just being prince charming, as pure usual."

She hugged me, which does not count as me touching her by the way, and then ran out the door. I personally try not to run so I just slowly walked down the hall, back into the kitchen. Yuki turned to me with a puzzled look on his face. When I looked at everyone they had about the same reaction. Then I noticed that the young flower had sprung back to life and was now baking my favorite type of cake. I just shrugged off their stares and went back to eating my breakfast. They didn't stop staring at me though. It was beginning to creep me out a lot.

"What are you all staring at?"

"You are unbelievable, I told you not touch her."

Tohru turned at this, she looked extremely upset. "H-h-he didn't touch me Yuki-kun. He was just talking to me and showed me how foolish I was being."

"Okay Tohru." Yuki said quizzically. "Now on to more important business, we need to figure out how to save you guys from the life that you both are leading now."

"What?! Do you think that we haven't tried to take care of Akito ourselves." Kyo spat. (I thought the reply was kind of dumb but then Yuki's assertiveness would knock the sense out of anyone.)

"No, but I also take it that you have not succeeded with any of your plans. So why don't you tell me what you have done and we'll all try to figure out a way to get rid of him."

"It can't be done. He has to much control over us. It's like he is our 'God'." Kyo used air quotes as that.

"Don't exaggerate, Kyo, he can't really be a god." Yuki remarked.

"Actually Yuki, he is if you really think about it, he is like a God. In this town he is the one that decides who will pay for their sins or not. He kills indiscriminately like God."

"Yes well the god I know would not punish people just for sinning. I mean Akito is still living which just proves that God does not punish people for their sins."

"Please don't argue. The point of all of this is that our mother loves him dearly and neither Kyo nor I can kill him. Not if it would break our mother's heart." Tohru whispered.

"We won't have you two do it. All I need is for you two to lure your mother out of the house and away from Akito." Yuki said firmly. "I will take care of the rest."

I was a bit shocked over what my cousin was planning to do. Trying to take on Akito by himself would be suicide. Yuki maybe strong but even he could not kill a God. It would take a lot of work. Funny thing is I seemed to be the only one to realize this. Ayame was all for it because he found the idea of rescuing the little flower romantic. Kyo probably just wanted to get this over with so that he could prove that no one could kill Akito. Poor innocent Tohru was the only one trying to convince everyone that their plans were in vain. I would not add my two sense in here for if they would not listen to Tohru they would surely not listen to me. That and the way that Yuki looked when telling everyone where they were supposed to go led me to believe that he had something under his sleeve. I couldn't tell you why I thought this, I just did. So tomorrow we were all to help carry out step one of the plan to kill Akito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I add anymore to this story I hope that you will review and tell me if this has lost your attention or if you still like it. **Please review and tell me what your ideas are.**


	9. convincing love

Okay so ya basically the end of my last chapter was a tad bit lame, Sorry. But I give you this next chapter in hope that it will not be as lame.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru's P.O.V.

What Yuki was saying was pure torture to me. How could a person care so much that they would risk their lives for my family's well being. It didn't make any sense to me but then again my situation never made any sense to me anyway. His plan was bad though, no way would it be possible for: a.) Yuki to take on Akito by himself b.) for Kyo and I to get our mom away from Akito and c.) for anyone to survive taking Akito out.

"I don't want you to do this Yuki. Really it is not so bad living with Akito, don't get yourself killed trying to free us. Please." I begged.

"Lets talk in private." Yuki stood and beckoned me to follow him. I am sure that he wanted to get me away from Nii-san but I didn't care I followed. He kept looking back on me to see if I was still there which I thought was funny. Didn't he know that I would follow him to the depths of the earth if he asked it. Entering his room, Yuki was careful to make sure that the door shut behind us and that no one was trying to listen in.

"Okay now that we are by ourselves, I want to talk to you."

"No offense Yuki but you will not be able to convince me that you should do this."

"But I want to help you, to save you from Akito's clutches."

"Why, why do you feel like we need help or that there is something wrong."

"What we!? I only see you and the fear that fills your beautiful eyes when anyone even mentions his name near you. Or the sadness in them when you do something to an innocent person."

"Is that all you care about? Me? When I said we I meant my brother but you only see me? Why? Why do you care so much?" I started crying and so I turned away.

Yuki's P.O.V.

She turned away so quickly I was shocked, actually I was shocked at her outburst. I thought that if I showed her or did something to let her know how much I cared that she would be happy. Not ask me why? Then I took that question and asked myself, why. I mean I didn't actually know for a fact that she was living a horrible life. Seeing was the only information that I had about her and all I could see was her cute little smile. Happy. Bouncy. What business did I have to try and fix something that I didn't know was definitely broken? Maybe she was right. With that thought I felt a sigh escape my throat.

"Tohru, please. Don't cry over me. If I lose my life its my life to loose. But to waste your life on something that you don't have a choice in to be trapped in a cage forever that is something that I am not willing to do."

"I-I-I don't w-w-ant to l-l-lose you. Eeep."

She blushed at that point, realizing what she had just confessed to me. Some weird feeling welled up into my stomach, not bad, just different. Looking upon her with her swelling eyes and her blushing cheeks. The way she was biting her lip, all of them made me want her. The most I could have done at this point was to just wrap her in my arms.

"I love you Tohru." Escaped my lips, no more than a whisper, before I could stop myself.

The room seemed to have the air sucked out of it. Tohru was still hugging me as everything slowed down and I began to panic. What if she didn't say it back? What if I had spoken to soon? What if her brother found out? Not that he could do anything to me but he had immense power over her choices. Then I heard a small sigh and a soft touch on my neck let all of my worries melt away.

"I love you too Yuki. I guess that's why I act so silly when you mentioned dealing with Akito yourself."

"Then I won't do it myself. My family will help me and I want you right by my side to do this."

"How? I am not strong enough to help you."

"No, well that's not what I meant. I mean you as yourself but what about the demon, Lucy?"

"No, no no no. I won't she destroys so many...... she destroys those that shes angry at. Hey this could work!!" She exclaimed as a light went on.

She jumped up and kissed me. I couldn't help myself, I used my tongue to open her mouth and deepened the kiss. Perfect, her mouth was perfectly warm and soft. So soft, hmmm. Energy flowed through us before we broke to catch our breaths. We longed for something we had forgotten, air.

"Its perfect! Akito won't stand a chance with us." Tohru exclaimed.

Or maybe my sweet person of sunshine, we will fail miserably. If all else we would do it together. With that thought unexpressed, I took my new found love down the hall to face the people we had left in the dust. I opened the door and three people fell to the ground. One was a overly flustered cat and the other two I am sorry to say were in-definitely related to me.

"Tommorow starts the war to end Akito's life. Lets get prepared!!!" I announced to the group and was met with nothing but blank stares.

------------------------------

I leave you with that so far. I have to get ready for back to school and other things. So I will try to keep writing.


	10. The Beginning

Blank stares and open mouths was not the reaction that I had wanted but I will take what I get. I know that they thought I was crazy and hey maybe I was, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to kill the man responsible for the deaths of countless innocence and most of all I wanted to give freedom to those of his family that he oppressed. To say that I was terrified of him was an understatement, but I wanted this, I was compelled to do it. The first thing to do thought was to save Kyoko from the man that she was bounded to. To Kyo that job went and to Tohru I told her to gather all the weapons that she could for we were going to need them. I was going to lure Akito to a place where we could face off. How I wasn't sure but my cousin had an idea. Yes Shigure thought about it which made it really scary.

**Shigure's Plan:**

So Akito as most people know is a very, god oriented person and fears things that may anger them. This fear has narrowed his mind to certain ideas of truth, love and justice, given that fact I devised a devilish idea that only a religious zealot would go for. My darling love and Yuki's brother Ayame are going to pose out in the village in a way that makes it look like we are having sex. Akito for sure will mistranslate that as a sin (even though it is not) and will chase us down. Then Yuki can pick up the fight and kill the asshole and we can all go back for some yummy tea made by our beautiful flower. It's definitely a crazy idea but it might just work. As long as nothing goes wrong.

**Tohru Preparing:**

_To Lucy: _I want you to give me all your power Lucy and take over my body. It is time for the final fight and you are going to be there!

_Yesssss I have waited for ssssssooo long. I can tassssssste hiss blood. If itsssss power you want, power I have. _

**Kyo getting ready:**

Please let mom be cooperative we need her now more than ever before. Why is it always me that has to do the hard work? Jeez everyone else has it so easy, well maybe not rat boy. What does he want anyway, to get the glory and fame from killing this monster? No I know what he wants and he can't have her. Tohru is my sister and she will remain pure. Well I better get started, I have all my weapons just in case Akito is there. Now I need to move out.

**3rd person:**

The plan was set into action, with Kyo going first. Tohru kissed him good bye and wished him to come back to her safely. It was a hard road to take but he had a soldiers wit about him. No way would he fail on this simple task, so simple that he could probably do it in his sleep. He walked briskly to the house of Akito as he was instructed to do. Sadly he had arrived to late, whoever was inside was in danger, for when he arrived smoke billowed out of all the windows and doors. *I can't risk having mom still inside!* Kyo plunged into the house that was quickly catching fire. Coughing, choking, eyes burning from the embers, he pushed head long into the flames to try and find survivors. Unfortunately, Kyo was getting weaker by the minute and he began to stumble and loose balance. There was an object in his way as he walked through the house and he fell on it. He laid down only to feel the softness of skin and the curves of a woman beneath him. Finally found Kyo helped his mother, dragging her all the way, out of the house.

Kyo laid his head down only for a second once outside and in the grass. Then he went over to his mother to check her body for injuries. Through all the dirt on her body though he could not see that there was blood caked on her shirt near her abdomen.

"Mom you're alright!"

"No son I'm not."

"But Mom, I saved you from the fire."

Slowly she lifted her shirt to reveal a sword wound that had pierced her stomach. It was deadly, Kyo could tell that from the second he saw it. Drops started to fall from his eyes, drops of salt water, drops of tears, for his mother. He bent over her and wept like a child for the first time since he had been a child. Kyoko began to rub his head as he let out a wail of sorrow and pain.

"I am sorry Kyo."

"For what mom, you didn't do anything?"

"Yes I did, I am the one who got us in this mess. Had I not married that man you and your sister would not have had been turned into the people you are now."

"You didn't know he would be like this when you married. It is not your fault."

"Actually that is not the whole truth. Akito isn't the one I chose to marry, he was my last resort, because no one would take in a woman that had already been made impure."

"What are you saying mom I don't understand."

//cough-cough-cough//

"I am trying to tell you that Akito is not your real father."


	11. Death

"What do you mean, not my real father!"

"Okay I'll tell you. But I don't have much time left, I can feel my body going cold."

**F.B.**

The woman walked with a small boy in her arms above a swelled stomach. She was in shock and had been walking for miles. She obviously did not know where she walked to or even that she had been walking for so long. Suddenly a blood curdling scream pierced the night as the woman set the boy down and clutched her stomach. The young boy, no more than two, began to cry and ask the woman what was happening. A man that had been patrolling the village streets saw the whole scene.

"What is going on over here." The man asked.

"H-H-HELP ME!!!!" The woman screamed at me as she lay on the ground in pain.

"Madam, where is your husband, or is it that you had these children out of wedlock. That would be a sin." He replied coldly as he drew his sword.

"Dead, Dead, God just help ME!!!" She cried out again.

"Oh I am sorry that your husband has died. Can you get up?"

"No she is coming right now! //gasp-gasp// The baby is coming now! AUGH!!!"

The man looked and sure enough there was not enough time to move the woman for she was delivering her child right then and there. The young boy screamed and cried in time with his mother as a girl was born. Silently the man made a secret prayer one that would make the girl the perfect weapon for his purpose. The mother had by then passed out from the exhaustion of child birth. Carrying the new born babe, the man took the woman over his shoulder, bade the boy to follow him and took them to his house on the outside of the village.

**End F.B.**

"Because he helped me deliver your sister and took care of me I stayed with him. It was a week later when I noticed that he did what he did. I tried to leave but he said that he would kill us if I did. And then the problem with your sister, I feared for her protection. So we stayed and here you are trying to escape and here I am dieing."

"No mom, I will take you with me! I will save you, Yuki has a relative that is a doctor that can surely save you."

Blood poured out of her mouth as she told her son that it would be no use to even try. That he was to take care of his sister and that Akito was on the hunt for them. With her dieing breath she confessed her never ending love for Kyo and Tohru and then she died. Kyo ran back to Yuki's house to find Tohru and tell her, with tears running down his face. When he told Tohru what had happened and that their mother was dead this angered her. Like a fire lit inside of her, Tohru's eyes began to glow read and her voice morphed into a mechanical sound, un-natural and demonic.

"I will kill Akito if it's the last thing that I do."

Kyo's eyes stung as he raced back to the meeting point at the village doctor's office. He ran as fast as he could not noticing that someone was watching him from the roof of a shop the whole time. Kyo ran into the office scaring his sister and Yuki out of their skin. Crying to much to care Kyo took Tohru into the back examining room and sat her down.

"Tohru I need to tell you something and it's important."

"Okay, Kyo you're scaring me. Where's mom? Didn't you find her?"

"Yes Tohru, I found her. The only thing is is that she's dead. Akito stabbed her just before I got there and she died in my arms."

Tohru began to cry and grabbed Kyo, they cried together for what seemed like hours until Kyo decided to tell Tohru what their mom had told him. Wiping his face and taking a deep breathe to prepare himself for the announcement he was about to make, kyo began.

"Tohru their is some good that came out of this."

"How do you figure this?"

"Mom told me that Akito isn't our real father. She said that our father died when she was pregnant with you and that Akito helped us out as a family."

"So he helped us out why is it that she didn't leave when she realized that he was the murderer that he was."

"To protect you." Kyo whispered softly.

"NO!!! IT WILL NOT BE MY FAULT AGAIN!!!! I WILL NOT LET THIS REMAIN!!!! HE WILL DDDDIIIIIIEEEE!!!!"

Tohru's skin emmited a blood red light that matched the shade that her eyes had turned. It was a scary sight to see one that should not be witnessed by a loving caring brother. She seemed to be taken over completely by a demonic power. The room they were in combusted into flames and Tohru left the building.

"Tohru come back, please." Kyo begged.

"My name is not Tohru anymore, it's Lucy."

* * *

Sorry about this scene, it is really cliche isn't it? Anyway I will try to update as much as possible. Please Review.


	12. The Fight

Sorry if you do not like the fight in here. I am not good at them, because at this point I just want the bad guy dead.

**//In my head//**

_**I just want that bastard to die already. DIE YOU JERK!!!! **_

**She gets worked up a lot. **

**//End of mind conversation//**

Any way I am trying to drag this fight out a little so please review and give me advice if you could. THANKS ^^

P.S I really don't like to be cliche but sometimes there is no better way to say it.

* * *

Tohru, now referred to as Lucy, left the burning building to begin her hunt. Kyo could not handle her like this but he had a duty to her and so he followed, if nothing else he would protect his sister with his whole life if need be. She ran at a deadly pace to find Akito, she screamed his name as she ran the streets of the village.

"Here, I am here you little whore. Come and get me!" Akito called trying to tease her.

"And I am here as well, just like you always wanted. But this time you will not use me as your weapon. For this sword is a double blade and as sure as you point it at someone you are also pointing towards yourself."

"Those are probably truthful words but there is something that you don't realize. I arranged for you to be possessed but that is not the only thing that I arranged. You may try to kill me but I shall not die, I am invincible."

"You did this to me! You have only given me more ammunition to kill you. This is the end, we will see if you are really as pure as you say for this is your judgement day!"

Akito however was not scared at all and was also not prepared to fight fair. He sent a shot from a gun that pierced Lucy's heart, but she did not die. The bullet passed right through as if she was merely a figment of Akito's imagination, a ghost in her possessed form. Lucy took her time in unsheathing the sword that her brother had given her for her birthday.

" HA HA HA!!! You expect me to believe that you are going to kill be with that piece of foil. I have guns hon, and this will not stop me bitch."

Lucy knew one thing that he didn't know though. She knew that, powered by her powers, the sword would do fatal damage even to those that were supposedly 'invincible.' She swung her sword and was able to cut off the hand that was bearing the gun. Blood sprayed across the pavement while Akito screamed, blue bloody murder. The gun slid across the pavement out of reach of both Lucy and Akito. Akito did not even try to go after it, it was certain that were he to let his guard down he would be killed. Prepared, he pulled out a gun with his other hand from his vest. Lucy was not surprised, if there was one thing that Akito had taught them it was to always bring more than one weapon to a battle.

"Okay, I will give you that one but I shall not die from such a wound, it is nothing but a minor set back." Akito said more to reassure himself then to scare Lucy.

"Stop gabbing old man and let us continue.

The fight went fairly quickly, it proved that out of both of them only Lucy was the one that was indestructible. In a few moves she had cut his abdomen and his leg enough to disable him. Just as Lucy was about to deliver the last blow and the now cowering monster that had once caused her great fear, a red glow emitted from Akito's skin. It was just like Lucy's and as it spread over his body, even the most fatal wounds were healed. Now it was a fair fight as both were able to figure out for neither of their weapons would work against the other. Unfortunately, Lucy began to feel powerless by the amount of power that Akito had. That was when a teenage boy, ruffly the same age as Lucy came running up to help her, his silver hair blowing in the wind.

"Yuki! Stay where you are please! I can handle this myself!" Lucy shouted as Tohru's emotions burstted out of her.

But Yuki did not listen, he could tell that she was falling fast and running low on energy. He would not let her die, there was no chance that she would as long as he was around. Plus the look in her eyes showed that soon she would be Tohru instead of Lucy, unable to use her demon powers any longer. This was something he could and would prevent. He launched himself at Akito to knock him off of Lucy where he had been pinning her down.

//**BANG-BANG// **

The sound of gun fire rang through the air.


End file.
